Windshield wipers are known for removing visual obstructions, such as rain, snow, dirt, mud, etc. from the windshield of a vehicle. Typically, the windshield wipers sweep across the windshield at a factory-selected rate in order to push or otherwise remove the visual obstruction from the windshield.
Operation of the windshield wipers are frequently operator controlled using a wiper stalk located at a steering column of the vehicle. The wiper stalk may allow the operator to choose between Hi, Lo and intermittent settings, the wiping rates of which are preselected by the vehicle manufacturer. However, such limited setting selections may not be satisfactory for a particular driver under particular driving conditions. Thus, the ability to customize the wiping rate of the windshield wipers is desired.